New Americana
by heaventide
Summary: They've been through so much, and when they think they're finally safe, danger occurs and puts Star in danger. A one-shot based on the New Americana music video by Halsey. Rated T for swears and theme. Starco included!


**ITS HERE. IT'S DONE.**

 **SO HELLO FRIENDS ITS ROSE AND I PRESENT YOU THIS ONE SHOT THAT I'M WRITING ON MY VACATION IN CHICAGO CAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE. IT'S BASED ON HALSEY'S NEW AMERICANA VIDEO WHICH IS MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPING THIS IN ALL CAPS BUT I'M GONNA KEEP DOING IT AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT OKOK.**

 **SO IT PROBABLY SUCKS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG AND THE TV SHOW, UNFORTUNATELY. THERE'S GONNA BE SOME SWEARS IN HERE BUT THAT'S OKAY CAUSE SWEARING IS A PART OF HUMANITY.**

 **(PS: WATCH THE VIDEO BEFORE OR AFTER THIS. IT'S A WORK OF ART.)**

* * *

The New Americana is a community. It is hidden deep within a wide tropical rain forest right next to a lonely beach, and a mile away from an extinct volcano. People have heard of them, but never attempted to find them, as they were feared. This they found weird, as they weren't as much of a battle army, but rather friends hanging out. They were a diverse group, made up of the darker, the lighter, the elder, and the younger.

Their leader is named Star Butterfly.

It's a name that nobody thinks of as dangerous. They think of it as a name of a hero, a princess even. And they're not wrong, as Star does have royal blood in her veins. She once was the heir of the Mewni throne, but ran away to chase her dreams, and to find her own fate.

When she first came to Earth, she was found by a boy named Marco Diaz on the side of a road barely anybody used. He had run away from home too, trying to find anybody who would take him in. And he had Star come with him, and they were eventually found by New Americana, a group filled with rebels who wanted to spread the individuality and equal rights America should have.

The former leader and founder was called Pandora. She was a free spirit, always breaking rules, committing crimes, doing drugs, you name it. But she was a good person. She had a strong conviction in gender rights, same love, and no racism. Sadly, she had died fighting against troops that despised her people. Star thought of her as a motherly figure, unlike her real mom who forced her to be what she wasn't.

When they had retreated after losing Pandora and having a small, yet honorable memorial, the people elected Star as their new leader. Star, being eighteen years old at the time, was hesitant to accept this role.

With Star as the new leader, the New Americana grew stronger, powerful, and even more ruthless. She was determined to avenge the troops that had taken Pandora's life, and she was to stop at nothing until they were completely destroyed and devastated. Her love for Pandora was stronger than a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey.

So here she was now, twenty years old, standing outside of their bunker, watching the waves of the beach crash against the sand over and over. Not many people were on duty, except for the guards who stood at the main entrance.

Star had on a black hoodie, which she had stolen from Marco. He was Star's right hand man and best friend. They always looked out for one another, in serious and pointless cases.

A breeze of wind flew past, causing Star to cross her arms over her chest. Today was a particularly cold day, which was't normal for their location. She hummed a tune that was always played on the radio when all she and Marco did was drive.

She decided to go back inside as it was getting colder by the minute. Star took one last glance at the sea before retreating back to the bunkers. The guards opened the doors before her, earning a small thank you. She walked down the corridors, the smell of smoke grasping her lungs. Some smoked and did drugs, and Star was okay with that even if she personally didn't.

Star found her destination, which was Bunker 193. This was the one Marco stayed in most of the time. She silently opened the door to see him sitting on a chair with his feet up on a desk, reading a book.

"Hey Wild Man." she said, catching his attention. Marco looked back and put down his book. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. They had only seen each other one other time today, and that was breakfast. For them, that was a long time.

Star wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, making her stomach feel weird, but in a good way.

"Hello _mi estrella_." Marco used the nickname he had given her when they became best friends. It always made Star melt, as it meant that she was his star.

His and only his.

Star had fallen in love with Marco a year into their friendship. They had made a vow to only belong to each other until one of them found their significant other. Star always had a hope that Marco would be that significant other, and little did she know, so did Marco in a vice-versa situation.

Star let go from him and looked into his eyes.

"How have you been?" she whispered, running her fingers through his brown mop of hair.

"I've been good, just reading _Fahrenheit 451_ for the millionth time..." Star could tell he was hinting for her to get more books. Marco wasn't exactly the smoothest person.

She shoved him playfully. "Fine, I'll get some books. You owe me though." Star pointed a finger at him before giggling, Marco joining her. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was 4:52.

"Shit, I gotta go. I'm reffing fist-fighting today." she informed.

"Jackie's not doing it?"

"It's her off day. Marco, I've gotta go." she gave him a quick hug and walked out of the room.

"Bye Star!" he yelled as she walked off.

"Bye Safe Kid!"

* * *

"And...fight!"

She let go of the hanging light on the ceiling, signaling Oskar and Justin to start. People stood around them watching. They started off easy, punching each other's fists. Then it got real, as they started punching each other in their torsos. Star stopped them once it got ferocious.

"Shit, okay don't kill each other." she laughed as they withdrew. Oskar left the room and Justin tried to impress some girl in the corner. It worked.

After a few more fights, Star called it a day. She went to the recreational room to talk to some of her friends. Alfonzo was getting his hair done, Ferguson was flirting with a girl, Jackie and Janna had their lips wrapped around cigarettes as they gambled, and Hope was looking at a chameleon. She sat on the floor against the wall, watching them and secretly hoping Marco would walked in.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, when Blake barged in, yelling that there were people infiltrating the bunker.

* * *

It was as if her life flashed before her eyes. The intruders held them up against walls, their guns pointing to their head. Star kept a blank look on her face, wanting to be neutral about this. If she looked mad or scared, they'd shoot her down.

She worried about Marco. He was in his bedroom when all this had come about. Was he found by the guards? Was he hiding underneath the beds? It was completely unknown to Star, which made her worry.

But also, why were they here? They hadn't had a battle since Pandora's death. Were they the ones who killed her? This too was unknown.

"Men in the other room with Martin! Ladies, you're with me! Sit on the benches if you wanna live! And keep your hands behind your backs!" the guard yelled, holding up his gun. They obeyed, Star catching a glimpse of various men exiting the room. She took a seat between to Jackie and Hope, who had frightened faces.

"We're here for one reason, and that is to find your leader. Now if you don't speak up, then I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head. But if you tell me who he or she is, then no harm will be done to you. So it's your choice, ladies. Either die or fess up." the guard exclaimed loudly. He was looking over all of them in a line, which made Star feel slightly claustrophobic.

Heads started turning, and Star could feel their eyes burning holes into her skin. She couldn't blame them for selling her out, nothing like this ever happened to them. If she weren't the leader, she would've turned also. A leader always kept their people safe, and Star was willing to sacrifice herself for that. Luckily, she had written a will that dedicated Marco to be the next leader after she passed.

The guard snaked his head in between her and Jackie, his face towards Star. He had obviously taken a hint from the stares.

"Are you the leader?" he asked in a rough way. She stayed silent.

"Take her away!" the guard demanded. His men took her hands and dragged her away as she leant into their touch.

Moments later, she found herself hurling insults and demands to let her go at the guards. They escorted her to the exit of the bunker, her people watching behind. In front of all of them was Marco, who had a sympathetic look and tears in his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything or he'd be killed, and also Star wouldn't want him to. He wanted to respect her, even if it meant being called Safe Kid again. Marco had read her will, wanting him to be leader when she died.

* * *

Star was led through the forest by the guards, and she was angrier than ever. She continued to swear at them and they didn't respond. Not even the guard who captured her, who she learned was named Davis.

She somehow broke out of their strong grasp, and tried to run away, but Davis had tripped her, causing her to fall in front of them. Star was held at gunpoint by them and she started to sob.

All she wanted was to be in Marco's arms.

* * *

She looked in front of her, seeing a pole with a pile of wood chips beneath it. Next to it was a hut, with villagers as her witness. Small pits of fire were scattered throughout the grounds.

Star started to yell and sob again. It was raspy from the previous times, but it was still there.

"Help!"

"Let me go!"

"Please!"

"What are you doing?! Why are you just standing there?!"

"Please..."

Davis took her onto the top of the pile, him making her back line up against the pole. He took her hands and tied it around. Star wasn't thinking straight, so she didn't know how she was going to be killed.

She then saw a man with a gas mask on, opening a jug of gasoline. Her eyes widened. They were to burn her to death.

He walked up towards her, casually pouring the substance on the wood as he went. Once the man got up to Star, she closed her eyes, awaiting for it to be poured on her.

Gas Mask spilled out the gasoline on her as she sobbed and cried for help (even saying "I need you, Marco" once). Star spat out the liquid that had gotten in her mouth, the taste burning her tongue. She looked through her eyelashes to see the same man lighting a torch with one of the pits of fire.

"Any last words?" he asked, the torch just a few inches away from the start of the wood. Star nodded, taking a few breaths.

"I HOPE THAT THE NEW AMERICANA WILL SURVIVE AND TAKE OVER THIS COUNTRY. I HOPE THAT THE WORLD WILL BECOME A BETTER PLACE. I HOPE THAT YOU FUCKERS BURN IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL," Star paused to take a breath for her final thoughts. "AND I HOPE THAT MARCO WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO LOVES HIM AS MUCH AS ME, MAYBE EVEN MORE. NOW BRING MY DEATH UPON ME. I'M READY TO JOIN PANDORA."

As Gas Mask brought the flames to the gasoline, something Star didn't expect happened. Smoke started to fill the air and multiple bodies started to infiltrate the area. She saw someone with platinum blonde hair with a green streak kick a guard where the sun doesn't shine. It was Jackie. That meant one thing.

The New Americana was saving her and preventing her from death.

She could feel somebody's breath on her neck as the person untied her. "You really think I'd let you die before I told you I'm in love with you?" a familiar voice said in her ear. Her eyes widened.

Marco!

Once he untied her she immediately turned around and pressed her lips to his. It was quick and not in a good place, but it was all they could ever imagine.

"Run." Marco said as he broke the kiss, and she obeyed. She could tell he had something to take care of. Star obeyed and ran into the forest.

Marco walked over to Davis, who was on the floor, clutching his crotch due to Jackie. He held up his fists.

"This is for touching my Star!" Marco punched him in the face with his left fist.

"And this is for almost killing her!" he punched him with his right fist. Davis was groaning in pain as Marco felt triumphant.

"Sick bastard." he muttered before catching up with the others.

* * *

Star ran over the rocky terrain, looking back for Marco once every minute. She felt concerned that he wasn't by her side.

Luckily, nobody else had gotten killed. They all ran behind Star, allowing her to lead them.

Marco eventually caught up to Star, making her concern wash away. She smiled at him as they both led their people to wherever fate would bring them. The bunker was now dangerous, as God only knew what could then happen if they went back there. So they ran towards the unknown, feeling more alive than ever.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I'm writing this in Chicago at 4:49 am and I'm not tired lol oops**

 **But if you had watched the music video, you would've seen the end where Halsey is alone, trying to get a radio to work and she has some keys. This is a teaser for her probably next video for her song Drive so when it comes out, I will add a chapter inspired by that (hopefully it's a midnight adventures/road trip thing cause I LOVE writing those)**

 **I didn't say why those people were here because it wasn't specified in the video. If I find out why, I'll make a whole chapter based on it.**

 **Also I feel ashamed that I killed Pandora off, but maybe I'll write when Star and Marco first get to the community, which is when she was alive. Leave a review if you'd like that!**

 **Special thanks to my internet friend Ariana (she doesn't have an account on here) who supported that I write this, and also Watermalone for putting up with my constant questions and fangirling *insert laughing emoji*. Thanks you guys!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please stay tuned for more!**

 **-Rosemarie :~)**


End file.
